


Preparations

by DuaeFiclets (DuaeCat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeFiclets
Summary: Prompt - Nail painting





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



"The importance of patience is, I believe, one of the few things I am in total agreement with the Jedi Order." Count Dooku's voice was even, each word spoken with the sort of grave intonation that seemed more suited for a lecture hall than the intimacy of private suites. It sent a shiver down Padmé's spine and she tried not to twitch.

"You don't speak about them often," Padmé pointed out, trying to keep her tone light.

"Not because of any wounded feelings on my part, I assure you. The topic of Jedi philosophy is one I have, in years passed, discussed and debated and theorized on until the topic began to lose all meaning." He never looked up from his work, his hands steady.

"Then better to stick to other topics, ones that hold more importance. Such as the fact that no matter how virtuous patience may be, if I don't start getting ready for that dinner party soon I'm going to be more than fashionably late," Padmé warned.

"You doubt my skill, my dear?" Dooku asked, the corner of his lip quirked with quiet amusement as he reguarded his handiwork one more time and then put the brush away.

"Never, only the likelihood that you might actually convince me to skip this thing, no matter how many people would be insulted," Padmé said, and was rewarded with a deep chuckle.

"The polish dries quickly, you can begin the rest of your preparations," the Count gently set Padmé's foot aside and she couldn't resist wiggling her toes just once. Deep red polish, nearly black, and not a single smudge or stray drop to be seen.

"Thank you," Padmé said, taking his offered hand to stand up.

"You can thank me more properly after your political machinations are done for the night," Dooku promised.  



End file.
